The goal of this research is to develop a next-generation software tool to assist the biostatistician in performing meta-analyses that combine summary information from multiple clinical or epidemiological studies. In Phase I, we plan to collaborate with statisticians experienced in meta- analysis to select appropriate data management, quality evaluation, statistics and graphics techniques from their own research and from the literature, and to combine these techniques into an initial prototype. Our experience in Phase I will form the basis for a Phase II proposal focused on completion, evaluation, validation and refinement of the software. The major technical innovation in this project is expected to be the development of a new software framework for meta-analysis that supports a modern graphical user interface, selection from the best available statistical combining and graphical presentation techniques, extension through inclusion of new algorithms, and automatic documentation of the meta-analysis process to facilitate review. The major health-related contribution is expected to be an increased ability for biostatisticians, clinicians, and epidemiologists to use meta-analysis as a tool to detect subtle responses and effects and to identify differences in the effectiveness of alternative therapies at an earlier stage of testing.